Freddy Krueger (remake)
'''Freddy Krueger '''is the main antagonist of the 2010 remake of ''Nightmare on Elm Street. ''He is based off his original incarnation with the same name. He was portrayed by Jackie Earl Haley, who also portrayed Rorschach. Biography Freddy is first seen following Dean through the diner, where he pops out from a corner and slices Dean's hand open. When Dean falls asleep again, he tries to stab Freddy with a knife witch Freddy turns on him and makes him slit his throat. He then appears when Kris falls asleep in class but she wakes up before he can kill her. After Kris falls asleep again she sees Freddy is a classroom who suggests that they play "hide and seek". Kris runs away and she thinks she wakes up but then Freddy appears and kills her. He then goes after Jesse who falls asleep in jail, Freddy taunts Jesse a bit before shoving his arm through Jesse's chest, killing him. After that, when Freddy shows Quentin what happened to him when Quentin falls asleep during swimming practice, Quentin begins to question whether or not Freddy truly was evil to begin with and was wrongfully accused. Nancy watches some videos online by Marus Young, who seems to be suffering from nightmare about Freddy. In the final video, Marcus falls asleep and is killed via having his head smashed through the computer screen. Freddy then goes after Nancy in a convenience store when she experiences micro-naps and he ends up slicing her arm, but manages to pull a piece of his sweater out with her. Quentin and Nancy get to the old preschool Badham, and they begin to remember all Freddy had done to them in his room, and realize that he was indeed a pedophile as their parents said. Nancy falls asleep to get Freddy. After a short fight with Freddy, Quentin injects adrenalin into Nancy and she wakes up bringing Freddy out with her. Freddy goes for Nancy first but Quentin stabs Freddy in the leg to distract him. Freddy then injures Quentin. When Freddy is distracted Nancy slices off his claw hand and slits his throat with a broken paper cutter blade. Nancy and Quentin burn down the school and his corpse thinking it is all over but when Nancy gets home, Freddy appears behind Nancy's mom in a mirror and stabs her through the head and pulls her into the mirror, causing Nancy to scream in horror. It can be presumed that he killed Nancy afterwards. Victims *The Other 5 Children *Dean Russel *Kris Fowles *Jesse Braun *Marucs Yeon *Lisa Harper *Bret Tanzer *Gwen Holbrook *Nancy (possibly) Trivia *Interestingly, his back story is closer to the back story Wes Craven originally intended for Freddy; to be a pedophile rather then a child murderer. Gallery Freddy Before being Burnt.jpg|Freddy before being burnt Freddy as a Gardner.jpg Freddy with young Nancy.jpg|Freddy with a young Nancy Freddy Running.jpg|Freddy running from the parents of the children he raped/molested burning-freddy.jpg|Freddy being burnt alive Freddy Burnt.gif|Freddy running as he's burnt alive Freddy Krueger2.jpg Freddy attacking Kris.jpg|Freddy attacking Kris Freddy3.jpg Freddy killing Nancy's mom.jpg|Freddy killing Nancy's mom, Gwen Category:Male Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Bogeymen Category:Damned Souls Category:Serial Killers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Successful Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Provoker Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Stalkers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Undead Villains Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Magic